Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone installed with a camera module.
Description of the Related Art
Concomitant with the development of recent communication and digital information processing technologies, a mobile phone technique integrated with information processing and computations, communications, and image information input/output has newly emerged.
Consistent with this, a mobile phone merged with a camera function has commercialized, at which system the mobile phone installed with a camera module photographs and stores moving images and still images and transfers them to the other party.
A mobile phone installed with such a camera module simply does not remain in a function of shooting an object, but is actually in a stage of adding an accessory function like a focus function of adjusting a focus of objects to be shot and a zoom function of making an object in the distance appear a near-sight or a close positioned object coming into a far distance.
A conventional lens unit of a camera module moves upward/downward along with an optical axis by a VCM (Voice Coil Motor), and through such an action, a camera module can do an auto focusing of a focal point of an object.
At this time, an upper part and a lower part of a lens unit is installed with an upper spring and an lower spring, and in a case a force applied to a lens part by a voice coil motor is greater than tension of a spring, a lens unit moves in an optical axis direction.
A camera module-installed mobile phone may operate in “vibration mode” vibrating by drive of a vibration motor, where a spring supporting a lens unit may rock simultaneously when a mobile phone is trembling due to a vibration mode.
When a spring supporting a lens unit rocks, so does a lens unit, whereby a banging sound occurs in a vibration mode as the lens unit touches a bottom surface.